Nothing To Do
by killer-fever
Summary: Dante and Vergil are bored and have nothing to do but have some nice brotherly loving. Dante/Vergil


Dante was silent as he stared up at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind. He needed something to do, and he needed it now. As if hearing his need, the door opened, revealing his older brother, Vergil. Dante raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing much. Just coming to visit my little brother. Anything wrong with that?" Vergil counter asked.

"Nope, not at all," Dante muttered as he stared back at the ceiling.

Vergil watched Dante for a little bit, admiring his fair skin and his beautiful hair. He was gorgeous. Amazingly gorgeous. The light was hitting him just right and he needed a release right about now. Vergil walked over silently and pushed the desk away. Dante opened his eyes and looked over at Vergil as his legs fell. Vergil stood above him and kicked open his legs.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked.

"Nothing really. Just thought you might need some company. You look bored," Vergil replied.

Dante was silent. He knew what Vergil was after and Dante really did want it. Vergil was actually pretty hot. Of course, that was only natural for soemone who came from Sparda. Dante felt a grin spread over his face. Vergil caught the grin and knew immediately that his advances would be met with eagerness.

Vergil leaned down and connected his lips with his brother's. Dante immediately kissed back, his arms sliding around Vergil's neck. Vergil rested his hands on the arms to Dante's chair and slid his tongue into Dante's awaiting mouth. Their tongue's slid together easily, swapping saliva and making small noises of pleasure.

Finally they pulled away for air, a small bridge of saliva connecting their lips together. Dante stared up at his brother, his eyes half-lidded and full of passion and lust. Vergil grinned and licked his lip, breaking the bridge. He brought one hand up and gently caressed Dante's cheek. Dante scowled and grabbed the front of Vergil's shirt, pulling him down and crushing their lips together again.

Vergil kissed back and grinned into it. He should have known that Dante wouldn't want to be slow or caring in this act. He never was. There was no such thing as romance between them. Just passion and sex. Vergil let his hand fall from Dante's face and slide down his chest to the buckles on his vest. He quickly undid them and helped Dante out of it. Dante pushed Vergil back and panted heavily. He stared up into Vergil's eyes and smirked.

"Fuck me," he whispered.

Vergil leaned down and grabbed a fistful of Dante's hair, pulling his head back and kissing at his neck as his free hand popped open the buttons of his long sleeved black shirt, pushing it open and tracing a finger around Dante's pert nipple. The younger brother let out a soft moan at the combined pleasure coarsing through his body.

Vergil pinched and twisted the nipple over and over, doing anythign to tease the small nub. Dante moaned lightly and gripped onto the arms of his chair. Vergil kissed down lower and lower until his lips met Dante's other nipple and quickly encased it in heat. Dante forced himself not to arch up at the feeling as Vergil bit and licked at it, making it nice and hard as he was doing to the other with his fingers.

"Cut the shit," Dante muttered.

Vergil looked up at him and smirked a bit before pulling away from the nipple and giving it one last lick before starting to move down more. Dante watched him as Vergil popped open the button in his pants and pulled down his zipper.

"No underwear?" Vergil asked as he raised his eyebrow at him.

Dante shrugged. Vergil shook his head and gripped the base of Dante's forming erection. He immediately swirled his tongue around the tip and tongued the slit. Dante hissed a bit and gripped the arms of his chair a bit harder, biting his lip. Vergil smirked and took the head into his mouth and sucked on it lightly.

"Ahh, fuck, Vergil, stop fucking teasing," Dante hissed out.

Vergil nodded and relaxed his throat, taking Dante's whole cock into his mouth. Dante moaned loudly as his head fell back and closed his eyes. Vergil immediately started to bob his head up and down, coating his brother's cock in saliva. Vergil smirked and watched as Dante withered and moaned lightly.

He sucked hard and fast for a few long moments before pulling back and letting Dante's length fall out of his mouth with a small pop. He smirked up at Dante and stood, pulling off his own shirt. Dante watched him hungerly as he slid out of his own pants. Dante smirked as he watched Vergil and an idea struck him. He leaned forward and pulled Vergil over to him by his belt loops.

Vergil blinked down at him as Dante didn't bother with his button or zipper and just pulled down the pants and took Vergil's throbbing cock into his mouth. Vergil smiled and tangled a hand into Dante's hair as he watched him devour his length.

"You're such a little slut," Vergil said.

Dante ignored him and continued sucking, harder and faster, taking more and more into his mouth and stroking whatever wasn't in his mouth. Vergil gripped a handful of dante's hair again and started to make Dante go faster and faster. Vergil moaned a bit as Dante closed his eyes and concentrated on pleasuring his brother.

After a little bit Vergil pulled Dante back by his hair and picked him up, pushing him face first onto his desk. Dante clutched onto the edge of the desk as Vergil forced his pants down. He wet his fingers and shoved two inside of his brothers tight hole. Dante bit his lip and clutched the desk until his knuckles turned white.

Vergil thrust his fingers in and out, going deeper and deeper as he leaned over Dante, his bare chest touching his clothed back. The fingers dug deeper and deeper, scissoring and searching until he finally found that small bundle of nerves that would drive his brother crazy.

"Vergil..." Dante moaned out.

Vergil slide his fingers over the spot. Sliding and pressing harder and harder. Dante tried to hold back as much of his moans as he can, biting hard on his lip. Vergil leaned down and bit lightly down on Dante's earlobe.

"Fuck...stop teasing..." Dante muttered.

"Fine," Vergil whispered, sliding his fingers out.

He pulled back and gripped Dante's hips tightly, pressing the tip of his cock to his entrance. He didn't wait to thrust in and fully sheath himself inside of Dante. Dante let out a small moan at the heat penetrating his body.

Vergil leaned over his brother's body and didn't wait to start thrusting. He didn't hold back and started thrusting hard and fast. Dante bit his lip, making it bleed as he moved back against Vergil, moaning loudly and wantonly. Vergil pushed against Dante harder, angling his thrusts until he finally slammed against Dante's prostate.

Dante arched back suddenly and let out a loud cry as he put a hand over Vergil's own and clutched tightly onto him. Vergil thrust harder and harder, easily making the desk move with the power of his thrusts. Vergil's soft groans slowly mixed with Dante's loud near-screams. The two moved faster and faster, Vergil slamming as hard as he could into Dante and Dante moving back and clutching the desk harder, splintering the wood.

"Ahh, Vergil...fuck...I'm..." Dante couldn't finish.

Vergil slammed harder right into the dead center of Dante's prostate and Dante let out a final scream, falling back against his brother as he came hard onto the desk. His body jerked for a moment and then fell against the desk in an exhausted heap. Vergil moaned lightly as Dante's walls constricted around his cock. He thrust once more before sheathing himself fully in Dante and coming as well, his face buried in Dante's hair.

Both men were near silent as they panted to gain their breathes. After a few moments Vergil slipped out of Dante and sat down on his chair, grinning as he watched his own cum slide out of Dante's ass and down his leg. Vergil's grin turned into a wide smirk.

"You've always been a good fuck," he said.

Dante pushed himself up from the desk and turned around to look at Vergil. He grinned and shook his head lightly.

"You're not so bad yourself," he said.

"Guess that's the advantage of being dad's boys," Vergil said.

Dante chuckled lightly. They both quickly got dressed. Afterall, it was the middle of the day and a customer could come in any minute. Vergil went to leave, giving Dante one last rough kiss before he left.


End file.
